roblox_pokemon_fighters_exfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Fighters EX Wikia
This page was deleted yet again. Guess what? I have this on copy and paste. Get rekt. ---- Legendary spawns: Jirachi and Tornadus: Axe Tree in the forest Keldeo and Genesect: Next to the Axe Tree(Forest) Hoopa:Any floor in the desert temple (Last floor is where you get the prison bottle). Zapdos and Thundurus: The acid parkour next to the mansion Darkrai and Rotom: Inside the Mansion Latias and Latios: The rockpool in the ocean (Outside the portal) Landorus: In the desert near the temple Articuno: In the snow area across the ocean (Next to the Waterfall) Deoxys: Across the stone bridge at the top left corner of the ocean (Parkour) Palkia / Dialga / Giratina / Arceus: On top of the tower in the parkour dimension (Purple Portal) Mew/Meloetta/Celebi: At the top of the Giant Tree in the forest (Parkour) Rayquaza: When it spawns a cloud path will form next to the giant tree (Parkour) Diancie: In Whistleburrow Cave near the Trainer spawn Victini/Moltres/Heatran/Ho-oh: In front of the volcano Manaphy/Phione/Lugia: In the Water Dimension (The portal on the Rockpool in the ocean) Shaymin: The flower field near the town (With the Rotom fountain) Bonus: You can also find the Gracidea (Pink flower) Spiritomb:At the bottom of the Waterfall(near the Trainer spawn), there is a secret sewer. Inside is the Odd Keystone (This is a Bonus) Mewtwo/Mesprit/Uxie/Azelf: Secret Lord Arceus room (Next to the Unown message near the Trainer spawn) Password: 'Lord Arceus' (Sorry if I missed anyone) ---- Mega Stone Spawns by: NitroCheeseIsTaken Note: Only ONE mega stone can exist on the map. Once taken, another one spawns. Galladite/Gardevoirite: In the forest Blazikenite: Near the volcano Gengarite/Bannetite: Any room of the haunted mansion Lopunnite: Axe tree Gyaradosite: In the ocean Sablenite: Somewhere in the underground lab (the place where you need defog to enter) Metagrossite: Whistleburrow Cave Altarianite: Acid Parkour (This section is incomplete, I think. So, please contribute to help us out! :D) ---- All Secret Areas/Easter eggs: By lightning_360 Sans and Papyrus: Head into the underground power plant by saying 'ZapdosPowered' on the beach. Head down the ladder and go over to the pipe with goo spilling out. Try to jump up the pipe while holding down foward. Eventually, you'll get through into a room with Sans and Papyrus. Teddy Bear: Head to the ice area at the right side of the ocean. Go along the path until you see a bridge. Don't cross the bridge. Walk on to a narrow path at the side of the cliff. When you get to the end, hold forward. You will see a teddy bear for a split second before you plummet to your doom. Regigigas: Head to the brown structure next to the giant tree. Go inside and keep going forward. You will then go through the wall and end up finding Regigigas. This is not a chance to get Regigigas. I will add more soon.Add anything you know to this page to help all Pokémon Fighters EX players! ---- stones by: deathfire2001 fire stone: at volcano be good at jumping thunder stone: on a mat at the beach water stone: in the rock pool in the ocean dawn stone : on to of a mountain in a cave(note you can only get it as Ralts or any of its evloved forms) moon stone : at portal (near the volcano) go down those "dirt stairs" at the corner that is all I know the rest can be purchased in meowthes mad deals all of them Quests by : ThaYoloMaterForever Lost Stone Quest : Go to the secret lab that needs defog & there will be a maze that is like a cycle maze and u will find Nurse Joy. To find Happiny Egg go to the volcano and if u ya go around u (near the top) u will find it. Come back to Nurse Joy, talk to her and u will get Happiny :3. An EGGciting Quest (XD) : Go to the town past the dessert. Misty will be by a building. Talk to her and then go to where noibat spawns (near that river that is near the original spawn). U will see an egg behind dirt. Get it, go back to Misty and talk to her. Then u get Togepi. :D Missing Files : Near the "Rotom Town". Go to that grassy place (were shaymin spawns). If u go up, u will see a house.Parkour from the trees (kinda hard) talk to the anonymous guy. Then go to the original spawn (where Meowth's Mad Deals is). Go to the dark green house (short one) and go behind the TV. Collect the files and then go back to the anonymous guy, talk to him and u will get Eevee! ---- Pokemon stuff! By : the one and only ThaYoloMaterForever XD For Slowpoke : Go the secret lab that needs defog. Find a room that has colorfoul lights. If u go behind the yellow light and u will get slowpoke tail which unlocks slowpoke! ;3 There are more but i cant write more.Sorry XD. Category:More pokemon stuff! By: SupremeHershysquirt2